


Smells Like Home

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooking, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Scents & Smells, alpha!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Dean’s mate Benny never fails to make him feel safe, even if they’re both a little unconventional.





	Smells Like Home

Benny smells just like food – although, no, that isn’t quite right. Benny smells like cooking. His scent is just a little bit of garlic, and the sour-sweetness of onions and lemons. And underneath all that it’s jasmine blowing on a spring breeze in the evening, that reminds Dean of a family cookout. Benny’s scent threw him off at first, when they met and started dating. With Benny being a cook Dean assumed that the scent came from his work – after all all kinds of people wore scent blockers. But no – Dean soon learnt that the scent was all Benny, and he loved it.

It’s not a common scent for an alpha to have. Usually they’re outdoorsy and powerful, not domestic. But then, working as a cook isn’t a typical alpha job, and Benny isn’t a typical alpha. No more than Dean is your average omega, with his metal and fireworks scent. They fit together just right in a way Dean never thought he could with anyone.

He comes home from the garage smelling of motor oil and kicks off his boots in the hall. Sounds from the kitchen tell him that Benny is home and cooking already – Dean picks up the scent of Pad Thai and groans appreciatively. Benny cooks traditional Southern fare all day, and as much as he loves gumbo he also enjoys experimenting with all sorts of cuisine, much to Dean’s delight.

He joins his alpha in the kitchen and immediately drapes himself over Benny’s broad back, hugging him tight from behind. Benny wrinkles up his nose and abandons his noodles, turning around to pull Dean close and kissing him.

“Darlin’, you stink.” He announces by way of a greeting, making Dean huff. “Shower, now. This’ll be another 20 minutes so you’ve got time.”

Dean steps away from Benny and whines. “20? I’m starving.” He reaches for a bag of chips in the tall cupboard by the fridge but gets his hand slapped gently away. 

“You’ll ruin your appetite. You can wait.” Benny returns to his noodles, and instead of heading to the shower Dean plops himself down at the breakfast bar. He watches Benny in silent appreciation- his alpha is an absolute genius in the kitchen. Dean himself isn’t so bad, he can whip up a burger and grill pretty much anything. But Benny makes cooking into artistry. And fortunately he’s a compassionate soul, handing over his leftover peanuts for Dean to snack on while he waits.

Benny hurries his careful preparations and only makes Dean wait 10 minutes instead of the threatened 20. But he delays in serving their food and puts his hands on his omega’s shoulders, starting up a light massage.

“Did ya get that truck fixed up? I know it was botherin’ you.” He murmurs. Dean’s cramped and bruised muscles let out silent sighs of relief under Benny’s slow hands. He’s a master of massage, too.

Dean nods and leans into Benny gratefully, so close that he can really smell that jasmine in the undercurrent of his scent. “Mm, just got it done in time. Man, I hate working under pressure.”

Benny makes consoling noises. “C’mon, lets get you fed. Then you really gotta get in that shower.”

Dean grins sleepily and releases Benny so he can dish out their food. “Oh, alright. But only if you’re coming with me.”

The kiss Benny lays on his neck as he walks past is the only promise he needs.

Dean eats quickly but appreciates every flavour. The smell of food all mixed up with Benny is the best thing to come home to, and it makes him relax without even needing to try. When they finish eating he carries their plates to the sink to rinse, but Benny tugs on his wrist.

“C’mon, I’ll do that later. You’ve had a long enough day already.” And although Dean protests on principle, he dumps the dishes and quite readily let’s Benny haul him out of the kitchen. He sometimes wishes Benny would let him do more around the house – not that he wants to be a stereotype or anything. But his alpha claims to enjoy housework, and he’s almost always home more than Dean anyway.

The truth is, no matter what other people see or think, Dean does feel like a stereotype around Benny. His alpha is all kinds of big and broad, and although Dean isn’t exactly small, he feels it next to Benny. More than that, though, he feels safe. 

Benny’s scent might be of the domestic type, but it’s strong and warm and it makes Dean feel like he can just curl up and let the world go by. Nothing bad could possibly happen with his alpha around. As they get into the shower together eventually, he ducks his head into Benny’s neck and just breathes. Soft lemon and spicy garlic curl around him and he sighs blissfully. He never thought it would take the arms of an alpha to make him feel safe, but he has to admit, he’s not unhappy to find that Benny is everything he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment! Sorry for any errors.


End file.
